The prior art shackle lock is generally composed of a lock body and a shackle. The shackle is engaged at both ends thereof with two insertion holes of the lock body. However, the length of the shackle is fixed, a large size shackle lock may have too long shackle to carry and deposit. The Chinese Patent ZL95213338 disclosed a shackle lock having two shackles. However, the connection point of the two shackles are secured to the lock body, the two shackles are unlocked or locked simultaneously when unlocking or locking. Therefore, it is still not convenient for carrying and depositing.